Bruce Campbell
Bruce Lorne Campbell, född 22 juni 1958 i Detroit, Michigan, USA, amerikansk skådespelare, författare och regissör. Campbell är mest känd för sin roll som Ash i Evil Dead-trilogin. Utmärkande drag är en bred haka och ett ärr på kinden som han fick efter att ha ramlat av en gunga i sin barndom. Han påbörjade sin skådespelarbana i trettonårsåldern på en amatörteater, St. Dunstan's Guild där han fick hoppa in som ersättare i rollen som prins Chulalongkorn i en uppsättning av Kungen och jag. I Junior High umgicks Bruce mycket med Mike Ditz, Josh Becker och Scott Spiegel som han gjorde en del kortfilmer tillsammans med med hjälp av en åttamillimeterskamera. I åttonde klass träffade Bruce Sam Raimi i en dramaklass. Sam hade spelat in filmer i grannskapet och blev snart en del av kompisgänget som senare utökades med John Cameron och tillsammans spelade de in ett stort antal kortfilmer. Med tiden så växte ambitionsnivån på deras filminspelningar vilket slutligen, efter mycket letande efter sponsorer (filmens budget låg på 150.000 dollar) och inspelningsplats (Morristown, Tennessee), ledde 1981 till deras första långfilm Book of The Dead, som senare bytte namn till The Evil Dead. I filmen spelar Bruce huvudpersonen Ash och den premiärvisades på The Redford Theater inför cirka ettusen personer, mestadels släktingar, vänner och investerare. Evil Dead som fick mycket stora framgångar i Cannes 1982 har senare fått två uppföljare där Bruce repriserar sin roll som Ash. Sedan dess har Bruce haft många roller i diverse filmer, han säger i sin självbiografi If Chins Could Kill att han har "stora roller i små filmer och små roller i stora filmer". Han har kunnat ses i filmer som Maniac Cop 1 och 2, Darkman, Congo, Flykten från L.A., Bubba Ho-Tep, Spider-Man 1, 2 och 3 och i The Woods för att nämna ett litet urval. Han har även varit med i ett antal TV-serier, bland annat Hercules, Xena - Krigarprinsessan, Brisco County Jr. och Jack of All Trades varav de två senare var huvudroller. Vidare så har han regisserat och producerat Man With the Screaming Brain som han även skrev manus till och hade huvudrollen i. Han har skrivit en självbiografisk bok kallad If Chins Could Kill: Confessions of a B Movie Actor: An Autobiography som gavs ut 2002. En andra bok kallad Make Love! the Bruce Campbell Way kom ut inbunden 2005 och i pocketutgåva 2006. Filmografi (skådespelare) i urval *2010 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Det regnar köttbullar) (röst) *2009 The Evil Dead (enbart produktion) *2007 Burn Notice (TV-serie) *2007 Spider-Man 3 *2007 My Name Is Bruce (även regi och produktion) *2006 Ant Bully (Myrmobbaren) (röst) *2006 The Woods *2005 Alien Apocalypse *2005 Man With the Screaming Brain (även regi, manus och produktion) *2005 Sky High *2004 Spider-Man 2 *2002 Serving Sara *2002 Bubba Ho-Tep *2002 Spider-Man *2000-2001 Jack of All Trades (TV-serie, även produktion) *1999 From Dusk Till Dawn 2 *1996 Escape from L.A. (Flykten från L.A.) *1996-1999 Xena - Krigarprinsessan (TV-serie, även regi) *1995-1999 Hercules (TV-serie, även regi) *1995 Congo *1995 The Quick and the Dead (Snabbare än döden) *1993-1994 Brisco County Jr. (TV-serie) *1992 Army of Darkness (även produktion) *1990 Maniac Cop 2 *1990 Darkman *1989 Easy Wheels (enbart produktion) *1988 Maniac Cop *1988 Intruder *1985 Evil Dead II - Dead by Dawn (även produktion) *1985 Crimewave (Ring - så mördar vi!) (även produktion) *1981 The Evil Dead (även produktion) Externa länkar *bruce-campbell.com *Bruce Campbell på IMDb *Bruce Campbell på All Movie Guide kategori:Person kategori:Skådespelare kategori:Regissör kategori:Producent kategori:Manusförfattare Kategori:Författare Kategori:Bruce Campbell